


Толкование сновидений

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Джерри и Ларри дружили со средней школы: оба евреи, и оба ботаники-заучки. Только Ларри интересовался всякими машинами и механизмами, а Джерри — возможностями человеческого мозга. Краем уха Ларри слыхал, что бывший одноклассник со временем стал популярным психоаналитиком..."





	Толкование сновидений

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: упоминание членовредительства/травмы

Электронное письмо пришло два дня назад. Ларри даже не сразу его прочитал: просто брякнуло оповещение, он привычно подумал — спам, и забыл. Потом только прочёл, на третий день: оказался вовсе и не спам, а важная, можно так сказать, информация.

Лоуренс Дэйли официально приглашался на встречу выпускников в честь юбилея окончания школы: двадцать пять лет.

Чушь какая-то. На десять лет никто не встречался, на пятнадцать, на двадцать... сейчас-то что? Ларри нахмурился, представляя себе эту толпу: потрёпанных дядек и тёток слегка за сорок. Какой смысл в этом? Или смысл как раз в том, что потрёпанным дядькой за сорок будет он один, а остальные приедут — сытые, холёные хозяева жизни в самой цветущей поре?

Ларри ещё раз перечитал письмо и заметил в конце приписку:

«Специальный гость вечера — доктор Джерри Голдхаймер».

О, тогда все становилось яснее. Джерри и Ларри дружили со средней школы: оба евреи, и оба ботаники-заучки. Только Ларри интересовался всякими машинами и механизмами, а Джерри — возможностями человеческого мозга. Краем уха Ларри слыхал, что бывший одноклассник со временем стал популярным психоаналитиком. Может, и сам эту встречу организовал, чтобы посветить лицом лишний раз.

Ларри подумал — и решил пойти. Ради интереса. В конце концов, ему давно не стыдно, что он в свои годы — заурядный ночной сторож, пусть и в известном Музее естествознания. Сторожами тоже кто-то должен работать, разве не так? Тем более — знали бы они...

Ларри усмехнулся и засунул телефон в карман.

***

 

— Так что, Лоуренс, — говорил заплетающимся языком известный психоаналитик, — ходят слухи, что ты неусыпно охраняешь наше культурное наследие?

Ларри фыркнул в стакан с коктейлем, который тянул весь вечер; тогда как Джерри, кажется, допивал уже третий. Ларри не хотел пить, да и не любил. Теряется ясность ума и управление текущей ситуацией. Ак часто говорит: кто хочет оставлять бразды правления реальностью у себя в руках — так и говорит «бразды», Ларри всегда умиляется над его периодически прорывающимся кембриджским выговором, — тот не должен пить много опьяняющих жидкостей. Иначе можно очнуться совсем в другом статусе и без контроля над происходящим. А вот сейчас Ларри этого точно не хотел.

— Да, охраняю, — он кивнул, глядя Джерри в глаза. — Культурное наследие. А ты чем занимаешься?

В конце концов, ночному сторожу можно и не знать о деятельности популярных мозговедов.

— Да вот, выковыриваю из человеческого бессознательного разную проблематику, — важно произнёс Джерри, разглядывая свой стакан на свет. — М-м-м? Вопросы?

— Как же ты её видишь, если она... бессознательная? — не удержался Ларри.

— Ну, друг мой, это всё не так просто, — Джерри довольно осклабился. — Это такая вещь — свободные ассоциации, оговорки, интерпретация сновидений...

— Что?

— Толкование снов, в смысле. Вот тебе что снится в последнее время?

Ларри подумал, что его вконец достали эти дурацкие подколки. И решил поставить эксперимент на себе: что это за ассоциации такие.

Он сказал, не раздумывая, чистую правду:

— Да разная ерунда. Вот вчера, например, мне снилась моя старая машина!

Действительно снилась: та самая красная «тойота терцел» с расхлябанными дверями и ржавыми порогами. А ещё снилось, как он на этой самой машине учил Акменра водить, объясняя, почему возница сидит, а не стоит, как нужно управляться с педалями, и как держать руль, чтобы руки не устали. Это, правда, было много лет назад: Ларри явственно вспоминал во сне, как накрывал своей взмокшей от волнения рукой крепкие смуглые пальцы, вцепившиеся в руль, и приговаривал: «Всё хорошо, спокойно, у тебя отлично получается!» И как Акменра фыркал, что он правитель и потому всегда спокоен, и как ёрзал на сиденье от непривычки к современной одежде — он давно жаловался, что джинсы ему натирают во всяких стратегических местах, но Ларри сразу сказал, что в длинном парадном схенти он правителя за руль не пустит нипочём! Во-первых, схенти — дорогой артефакт, не хватало ещё его порвать или запачкать; во-вторых, в нём легко запутаться и потерять управление педалями, а в-третьих... В-третьих, Ларри честно сказал: «Я должен смотреть на твои ноги». Только тогда Ак забавно хмыкнул и согласился на джинсы. Ещё спросил — может, в шортах лучше, если на ноги надо смотреть? Ларри до сих пор помнит, как у него тогда внезапно пересохло во рту. Это сейчас он может и смотреть на эти ноги сколько угодно, и трогать их когда захочет — конечно, если другая сторона не против и работа позволяет! Хотя правду сказать, другая сторона практически никогда не возражала, а даже всячески подбивала и потворствовала. Ларри часто думал: во что он вляпался, мальчику двадцать лет, и всегда будет двадцать, гормоны там, долгое воздержание, а сам Ларри стареет и силы у него уже не те... Ак в ответ на эти переживания, когда Ларри доводилось их озвучивать, только смеялся и в шутку прихватывал Ларри губами за ухо, а потом в это ухо говорил:

— Магия скрижали тебя бережёт. Не забывай об этом. А если устал — так просто ложись и смотри в потолок.

И устраивался верхом, так заразительно улыбаясь, что Ларри и без скрижали сразу чувствовал себя лет на десять моложе.

Так вот, ему снилось то, как много лет назад он учил Ака водить, и получалось у того сперва не очень, он однажды перепутал педали и чуть не врезался в забор. Ларри придерживал руль, успокаивал и говорил «всё получится», и потом постепенно вправду всё получилось, и Ак уверенно рулил по двору между самодельных конусов, и даже не сдвинул ни один, просто молодец! Да, у Ларри тогда была очень старая машина, и как раз они оба недавно ее вспоминали, потому что даже целоваться для снятия стресса им не раз доводилось в этой самой машине. Правда, потом Ларри спохватился, что Джед с Октавиусом наверняка наблюдают из окна, а Ак сказал — «и Осирис с ними».

Когда у Ларри завелась фирма, он эту машину продал. А потом очень жалел. И не раз.

— Гмм, — сказал Джерри каким-то подозрительным тоном. — Старая машина, говоришь? Ну, начнём с того, что управлять старым автомобилем во сне — значит, стремиться вернуть свою молодость и бесшабашность. Хотеть расслабиться, вновь совершать безрассудные поступки.

Ларри недоверчиво хмыкнул. Но Джерри этого даже не заметил и вещал дальше:

— Такой сон как бы подсказывает: пора немного передохнуть, отойти от рутинной повседневности и привнести свежую струю в свою жизнь.

Ларри рассмеялся. Ой, бывшему однокласснику совсем невдомёк, какую свежую струю Ларри внёс в свою жизнь несколько лет назад! Как минимум — бросил фирму и вернулся работать ночным сторожем. Это даже не струя, а целая Ниагара!

— Машина дребезжала на ходу? — допытывался Джерри. — В ней пахло бензином?

Ларри честно кивнул. Дребезжала, да: они с Аком тогда ещё смеялись, что эта колесница вот-вот развалится. И бензином пахло, конечно, как в любом старом рыдване.

— Это означает, что ты испытываешь сильную тревогу, которая станет причиной значительных изменений твоего домашнего уклада.

Тут Ларри неприлично прыснул в стакан с коктейлем. Ну конечно! Эти изменения уже произошли: давным-давно, можно сказать. Четыре года назад, кажется: да, четыре. Но опять же, бывшему однокласснику знать об этом не обязательно. Пусть толкует дальше.

— А скажи, Лоуренс, — допытывался тот, — тебе никогда не снилось, что у тебя много машин?

Ларри покачал головой. У него и не было никогда больше одной машины: старую он сменил на более презентабельную, как требовал директор по рекламе. А зачем ему несколько машин? Это и утомительно, и накладно, страховка там, стоянка, прочее...

Всё это Ларри начал было выкладывать, но Джерри оборвал его:

— Не нужно, я уже понял! Я так и знал, ты — однолюб. Так говорят твои сновидения. Ну, или скажем так: у тебя в любви всегда последовательная моногамия. То есть в каждый отрезок жизни только одна партнёрша.

«Или партнёр», — дополнил про себя Ларри. А Джерри не отставал:

— Ты ведь с женой поэтому развёлся, да? У тебя появилась новая любовь?

— Э-э-э... не совсем, — Ларри даже не знал, как иначе сказать, чтобы и не выкладывать карты на стол, и быть относительно честным. — Мы... просто договорились, что расстаёмся.

Ну да, договорились, расстались, потом у Ларри начались проблемы с работой, бывшая жена сказала, что не разрешит ему общаться с сыном, потом Ларри нашёл-таки работу — сторожем в музее! — и только потом у него появилась новая любовь.

А последовательная моногамия... это чушь собачья. Как у него это может быть? В каждый отрезок жизни? Ему сорок три: жизни-то этой осталось совсем немного, и Ларри даже не представлял себе в ней больше никого другого. Особенно после того, как продал треклятую фирму. А вот у Ака вполне может быть эта самая последовательная моногамия, он живёт на свете чёртову прорву лет, Ларри даже боится себе представить, сколько это конкретно. А больше всего Ларри боится думать о том, что будет после того, как он сам умрёт, и у Ака начнётся новый «отрезок жизни». И на этом отрезке у него появится новый партнёр. Новая любовь, новое счастье, новое всё. А как же иначе? Ак не может по-другому, он такой... живой. Ларри невыносимо об этом думать, но иногда само в голову лезет: кто это будет и как оно произойдёт вообще.

Но с другой стороны, Ларри очень хочет, чтобы этот новый партнёр — или партнёрша, всяко может быть! — Ака любил. Потому что если будет любить, то не допустит, чтобы кто-то вновь запер саркофаг на много лет. А это для Ларри самое важное, даже после смерти.

— Кстати, — прервал его раздумья Джерри, — а что ты делал-то в этой старой машине? Сам сидел за рулём?

— Нет, — ответил Ларри с некоторым сарказмом. — Я учил водить. Одного человека.

Джерри отхлебнул из своего стакана:

— Оу! Учил водить? А кого? Какую-нибудь девушку с голыми коленками? Ай-яй-яй, Лоуренс, у тебя точно кризис среднего возраста! Ты знаешь, что учить водить во сне — это в реальности стремиться обучать сексу?

Ларри не выдержал и заржал. Во-первых, голых коленок не было, были джинсы, в которых Ак все время ёрзал и говорил, что ему натирает, а короткую военную тунику ему в Кембридже не сделали, и не дай бог, если бы он тут с голыми коленками... А во-вторых, кто кого обучал сексу, хе-хе. Знал бы Джерри, каким пнём неотёсанным в интимных вопросах внезапно оказался почти сорокалетний Лоуренс Дэйли по сравнению с двадцатилетним древнеегипетским мальчиком, четвёртым фараоном четвёртой династии Древнего царства!

Ак ему все время говорил в процессе: «Вот что ты зажимаешься? Ты меня боишься?» И Ларри кивал, как идиот, потому что — да, он жутко боялся оскандалиться. Показаться неумехой, с которым Ак просто не захочет возиться.

Кажется, он тогда уже понял, что вляпался по уши, и сбежал организовывать фирму. А потом вернулся. Потому что не мог. Решил: чёрт с ним, с сексом, лучше выглядеть в нём идиотом, чем прожить идиотом всю остальную жизнь, в том числе и по причине своего идиотского решения.

Ларри часто вспоминает, как после его возвращения они отрывались. Что называется — на полную катушку. Куда-то девалось и смущение, и зажатость, и Ак только усмехался: «Боги наконец даровали тебе радость жизни, Хранитель Бруклина?» Ларри опять кивал молча, прижимая Ака к стене и зарываясь пальцами в его взлохмаченные волосы. И что-то говорил полушёпотом между поцелуями, и неловко прикусывал правителю губу, а тот сперва ойкал, а потом хохотал и в ответ тоже шептал что-то на своём, что-то такое, от чего подкашивались ноги, и...

— Нет, — мотнул головой Ларри, опомнившись. — Голых коленок точно не было.

— А девушка, значит, была? — уточнил Джерри со знанием дела.

— Нет. И девушки не было.

— Да? И кого же ты учил?

Ларри помялся и решил говорить правду до конца. Пусть и не всю.

— Сотрудника.

— Интересные у вас отношения! Ты вообще знаешь, что по Фрейду любая машина, как сложный механизм, является, так сказать, фаллическим символом? А вот старый или разбитый автомобиль символизирует половые заболевания или сексуальные расстройства.

Тут Ларри подумал, что Джерри — хреновый психоаналитик. Потому что хорошие спецы не занимаются работой на отдыхе, не навязывают её никому и тем паче не кичатся ею. А Фрейд, который Зигмунд, говорил только, что «все сложные машины и аппараты в сновидениях большей частью половые органы, в изображении которых символика сновидения вообще чрезвычайно изобретательна». Эту работу Фрейда — «Толкование сновидений» — Ларри с Аком изучили ещё года три назад по настоянию Ака, когда тот начал спрашивать Ларри про сны.

— Кстати о машинах, — не унимался Джерри. — Тебе никогда не снилось, что тебя затягивает в какой-то работающий механизм, в станок там или во что-то подобное?

Ларри неожиданно вздрогнул. Это — снилось: давно, ещё когда из музея ушёл. Его тогда часто носило на собственное производство, и там он смотрел на машины, которые штампуют те же пластиковые корпуса для брелков-нетеряек. Инженеры техники безопасности все говорили — не подходите близко, мистер Дэйли, затянет! И однажды ему приснилось, что...

Ну да чёрт с ним. Пусть Джерри расскажет, что оно значит: хоть посмеяться.

— Однажды приснилось, да: когда фирма была. Что меня едва не затянуло в работающий станок. Руку чуть не оторвало.

— Какую? — оживился Джерри.

— Левую.

— О-о-о! Это означает проблемы с личной жизнью!

— Ну, во-первых, я левша...

— А без разницы. Левая половина тела — личная жизнь, правая — социальная! И если тебе оторвало левую руку...

— Почти оторвало. Меня спасли.

— Ого! Кто?

Ларри про себя махнул рукой: экспериментировать так экспериментировать.

— Тот сотрудник... ну, бывший. Которого я учил водить. Он дёрнул меня за плечи и вырвал мою руку из станка. И убей, не понимаю, как он там оказался, на моём производстве.

— Это пока детали. Рука во сне пострадала?

— Да. Палец оторвало.

Ларри помнил, как там, во сне, они с Аком заматывали кровоточащую кисть бинтами: не современными, для перевязок, а теми самыми заскорузлыми артефактами, которые снимали когда-то каждый вечер. Ларри ещё думал — чёрт, он же попортит экспонаты кровью, и Макфи его уволит... а потом вспоминал, что он в музее больше не работает, и это его собственная фирма, и его станок чуть не оторвал ему руку!.

— А какой палец?

— Да что ты пристал, — сорвался Ларри. — Безымянный.

— На левой руке? Хо-хо-хо! Интересненько!

— Что тебе интересненько?

— Это палец, на котором носят обручальное кольцо, так?

Ларри посмотрел на ухоженные руки бывшего одноклассника и снова ехидно усмехнулся в стакан.

— Да. Я ещё помню. А тебе, похоже, так и не довелось?

В конце концов, сколько можно? Ларри тоже способен проехаться по тому моменту, что Джерри до сих пор не женат. Или уже разведён. По крайней мере, у него обручального кольца тоже не наблюдается.

Но Джерри ловко увёл разговор в сторону:

— И после этого сна ты... что?

Ларри промолчал. Потому что именно после этого сна он продал фирму и вернулся в музей. Это было конечной точкой решения.

— А после этого машины тебе снились?

— Снились, конечно, — ответил Ларри и допил наконец свой коктейль. — Сам посуди, мы же в Нью-Йорке живём. У нас вся жизнь с машинами связана!

Ему уже не хотелось экспериментировать: стало неинтересно. И не было нужды говорить, что после этого машины снились ему разные и по-всякому: вот, например, на прошлой неделе снилось, что они с Аком вдвоём едут днём по трассе, Ак сидит на пассажирском сиденье и смеётся, и кричит «о-го-го», и высовывает голову в окошко... Но Ларри не станет про это рассказывать практически чужому человеку, навязавшемуся ему с пьяным разговором. Даже с учётом того, что завтра Джерри проспится и наверняка всё забудет. В самом деле, что ему какой-то бывший одноклассник, который уже даже не бизнесмен, а сторож в музее.

А кроме того — толкования толкованиями, но чёрт подери, бывают же и просто сны.


End file.
